Doble Sentido
by HarukaKirkland
Summary: Mal entendidos, un Iggy sin memoria, posible trauma para nuestro sensual cejon. Arthur experimentara lo peligroso que puede ser emborracharse con el norteamericano...


**Titulo: Doble Sentido**

**Pareja: USAxUK**

**Advertencias: Mal entendidos, un Iggy sin memoria, posible trauma para nuestro sensual cejon xD.**

**Sin mas, disfruten este fic sacado de mi retorcida mente.**

_BY: Haruka Kirkland~_

Un pequeño rayito de sol alumbro a cierto ingles, molestándolo y sacándolo del profundo letargo en el que había estado.

-Oh god… como me duele la cabeza- gruño frustrado, de verdad que no debería emborracharse tan seguido.

El ingles sintió el roce de las sabanas con su cuerpo desnudo… esperen… ¿desnudo? Alzo las cobijas y si, no había nada de ropa sobre su cuerpo.

Miro hacia todos lados, intentando reconocer el lugar donde se encontraba.

Veamos, una repisa con figuritas de acción, películas y envolturas de chatarra desparramadas en el piso, un alien que lo miraba atento desde un rincón… (xD)

-Alfred…- susurro, descubriendo su localización.

-Oh ya despertaste Inglaterra-

En esos momentos el norteamericano entro por la puerta de la habitación, secándose el cabello con una toalla de superman.

-Ah si, yo… ¿Por qué estoy desnudo?- pregunto sin rodeos.

Jones se sentó en un pequeño sillón al otro lado de la habitación.

-Es que estabas muy mojado anoche, por eso te quite la ropa, pero no es tu culpa, hasta yo me moje-

El ingles comenzó a ponerse nervioso.

El s-se había ¿m-mojado? ¿De… de ese "Mojar"?

-Por cierto valla que te gusta lamer "esa cosa" ¿Verdad Iggy?-

Esa pregunta descoloco al Ingles.

-¿Perdón?-

-Si, anoche te la pasaste lamiéndola casi con maestría. Te cabía entera en la boca, lo disfrutabas mucho. Algunas veces hasta la mordías; se veía muy rico, hasta se me antojo-

Mother of… ¿Qué demonios había pasado la noche anterior? El calor acudió a sus mejillas al imaginar que fue lo que pudo suceder… ¡No! Él nunca lo hubiera hecho con ese idiot ¿verdad? ¿¡VERDAD!

-Eres muy hábil con esa lengüita, aunque después te cansaste y me dijiste que la metiera de una vez, fue un poco difícil porque estaba muy estrecho-

Arthur no creía lo que escuchaba, ¿ellos de verdad habían… bueno… "eso"? Esto no podía estar pasándole ¡No a él! Y sobre todo ¡No con él!

-Después hiciste un drama porque la querías afuera, luego que mejor adentro… así estuviste un buen rato hasta que decidiste que la querías adentro…-

-God… ¡Shut up! ¡Cierra la fucking boca!- grito el anglosajón desesperado, ya no quería oírlo más, sobre todo porque cierto "amiguito" suyo estaba comenzando a despertarse al oír al americano hablar.

-Vamos no te avergüences, hasta tengo una foto tuya chupándola-

Bloody hell… hasta una foto tenia, ¿Qué pasaría si otra nación llegara a ver esa foto? ¿Cómo les explicaría que le había lamido "eso" al americano?

-Mira aquí esta-

El Ingles miro la foto con cara de "WTF?".

En efecto ahí se encontraba él, lamiendo una enorme y deliciosa…

Paleta…?

-Una… paleta… todo este fucking tiempo hablabas de una paleta?- grito Arthur, arrojándole todo lo que tenía a la mano.

-Pues si, como estaba lloviendo venimos a mi casa y tu dijiste que querías una paleta de hielo, te di la ultima que tenia; pero luego ya no la querías y la metí en su envoltura pero estaba más pequeño porque lo rompiste, después dijiste que la querías otra vez y luego que no, parecías niño chiquito-

Se habían mojado por la lluvia… No por "eso"

Él había lamido una paleta… No la "cosa" de Alfred

Habían metido la paleta en la envoltura… No la "cosa" de Alfred en si interior.

Estúpida mente sucia que tenia, estar al lado de cierto francés no era bueno para él.

-Si aun quieres la paleta esta en el refri…-

-No quiero saber nada de esa paleta en mi vida- gruño Arthur, dirigiéndose al baño para darse una ducha fría, _bien fría._

Mientras tanto Alfred F. Jones se había quedado sorprendido ante la reacción del anglosajón.

¿Qué habrá pensado Iggy para enojarse así…?

En ese momento callo en cuenta de todo.

Arthur Kirkland pudo oír las risotadas de la otra nación hasta el baño.

Y se juro dos cosas:

No emborracharse en compañía del norteamericano

No comer una paleta de hielo jamás.

_**FIN**_

_**N/A: Bien, eh aquí mi primera creación que subo a Fanfiction ^^ la mayoría de mis fics serán de Hetalia, aun no veo el World Series ni la película pero al ver los 52 primeros capítulos y unos pocos del World Series creo que he entendido lo básico de la personalidad de cada país :D**_

_**Si tienen alguna petición sobre alguna historia de Hetalia solo díganmela y yo la hare.**_

_**Puedo hacer desde Fluffy hasta Lemmon Hard y Gore :D Tambien en las parejas soy bastante flexible :) solo no me pidan Francia x Inglaterra (yo respeto el USUK como si fuera mi vida) y Rusia x China :/ nose… esa pareja no acaba de agradarme…**_

_**Oh y si quieren de algún otro anime pregúntenme en coments o mensajes ^^**_

_**Okk me alarge :S Chaa Nee! :3**_

_**PASTAAA~!**_


End file.
